In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, for the purposes of improving spectral efficiency and improving the data rates, system features based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access) are maximized by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access). For this UMTS network, for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay and so on, long-term evolution (LTE) has been under study (see, for example, Non-Patent Literature 1).
In a third-generation system, it is possible to achieve a transmission rate of maximum approximately 2 Mbps on the downlink by using a fixed band of approximately 5 MHz. Meanwhile, in the LTE system, it is possible to achieve a transmission rate of about maximum 300 Mbps on the downlink and about 75 Mbps on the uplink by using a variable band which ranges from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz. Furthermore, in the UMTS network, for the purpose of achieving further broadbandization and higher speed, successor systems to LTE have been under study (for example, LTE Advanced (LTE-A)). Accordingly, in the future, it is expected that these multiple mobile communication systems will coexist, and configurations (radio base station apparatus, mobile terminal apparatus, etc.) that are capable of supporting these multiple systems will become necessary.
In the downlink of the LTE-A system, it has been decided to use a cell-common CSI-RS (Channel State Information-Reference Signal) for channel quality measurement. This CSI-RS is multiplexed at a lower density and over a longer period as compared to the CRS (Cell-specific Reference Signal) defined in the LTE system. And, in a subframe into which this CSI-RS is inserted, REs (Resource Elements) of PDSCH (Physical Downlink Shared Channel) are mapped in such a manner as to surround REs including the CSI-RS.